Retour au pays
by Equigate
Summary: Cet OS se situe à la fin de l'épisode 5X19, après que les coéquipiers de Kensi soit venu la chercher en Afganisthan
**Saison** : 5

 **Spoiler** : Saison 5 épisode 19

 **Résumé** : Une petite suite de l'épisode 19, lorsque Kensi est retrouvée par ses équipiers en Afghanistan.

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette série. J'écris simplement par plaisir.

 **Note** : Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de fic et c'est la première sur cette série. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Le lieutenant Deeks attendait sa coéquipière impatiemment. Trois mois qu'il n'avait pu observer son délicat profil, frôler le grain de sa peau lors de leurs chamaillerie et surtout entendu son rire enchanteur.

Parcourant le paysage alentour d'un rapide regard, il se remémora l'instant où Hetty lui avait fait parvenir la photo de Kensi égorgée. Une terreur sans nom s'était emparé de lui. Son cœur s'était figé l'espace de quelques secondes avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Imaginer vivre dans un monde où elle n'était plus avait paru insurmontable. La seule manière de garder un semblant de contrôle sur lui même avait été de s'en prendre violemment à son otage. Il voulait lui faire aussi mal que lui avait avait mal, qu'il ressente sa douleur, qu'il souffre aussi profondément que lui.

Un changement dans l'air le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il venait d'apercevoir l'agent Blye au coin de la tente. Heureusement toute cette histoire avait été une mascarade et sa chère partenaire était toujours en vie.

Son regard observateur ne manqua pas son état de fatigue extrême. Une simple bourrasque de vent semblait suffisant à la faire s'écrouler. Son visage était marqué par l'épuisement et la peur. Il s'imaginait parfaitement par quelle épreuve elle venait de passer et ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Les émotions éprouvées lors de sa propre torture quelques mois plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire avec une intensité dont il aurait aimé se passer. Il se força a repousser ses souvenir derrière une barrière mentale. Il avait réussi a dépasser tout ça grâce a son amie et ne voulait pas revenir vers ses sombres démons. Maintenant il voulait avancer. Il désirait simplement serrer Kensi dans ses bras et lui apporter tout le soutien dont elle aurait besoin. Il voulait profiter de sa présence et de tout les moments qu'elle lui accorderait. Si elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, il serait là. Si elle voulait un ami à qui parler, il serait là. Si elle désirait un clown pour la distraire, il serait là. Si elle souhaitait un amant pour tout oublier, il serait là aussi.

L'agent Blye était posté à un mètre de lui. Leurs yeux se captèrent instantanément et tout s'effaça autour d'eux. L'espaces d'un instant ils ne vécurent qu'a travers l'autre. Tout ce qui c'était passé ces longues semaines était oublié. Seul contait la présence de l'autre.

La seconde suivante Kensi était dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas bien qui avait fait le premier pas vers l'autre mais peu importe. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'elle était maintenant en sécurité dans ses bras, contre son cœur. Il glissa prudemment son nez contre ses cheveux et inspira sa douce fragrance profitant de l'instant. Il la sentit se serrer contre lui, légèrement tremblante.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'entendent leurs coéquipiers s'approcher. Kensi se détacha rapidement de lui, ne voulant pas provoquer de railleries de la part de ses camarades. Après un bref mais sincère "bon retour" de la part de ses amis, ces derniers repartirent rapidement. Les deux plus jeunes équipiers avaient besoins de quelques instants pour se retrouver après ces longues semaines séparé de chaque côté du globe, et ils ne désiraient pas les déranger trop longtemps.

"C'était si dur ! " murmura la jeune femme avant de laisser échapper un sanglot. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le jeune lieutenant de police la ramène dans ses bras.

"Ça va aller... On rentre a la maison" susurra l'homme a son oreille avant de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui et de lui embrasser la tempe.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que les sanglots de Kensi ne cessent. Et il fallu encore de longues minutes avant que Deeks ne daigne desserrer son étreinte. Les deux amis désiraient profiter au maximum de cet instant. Entendre le cœur de l'autre battre contre sa poitrine, sentir le souffle de l'autre contre leurs cou, c'est tout ceux à quoi ils aspiraient. Ainsi ils avaient la certitude que l'autre était la. En vie.

L'agent de police sentit sa partenaire s'affaisser peu a peu contre lui. Il se détacha doucement d'elle afin d'apercevoir son visage. Elle était indéniablement fatiguée, a bout et prête a s'écrouler.

"Suis moi, il faut que tu manges un morceau"

Tout en la soutenant d'une main dans le dos, Deeks l'amena au mess où Sam et Callen les attendaient.

"Si tu veux aller t'asseoir, je vais nous chercher quelques choses" proposa l'homme.

Kensi acquiesça tout en s'écroulant - plus que s'asseyant - près de Sam. Le lieutenant de police revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de victuailles tandis que les agents Hanna et Callen débriefaient sur la situation. Il posa face à sa partenaire une part de tarte salé, un yaourt et une salade de fruit. Cette dernière se contenta de piocher quelques fruits alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses sombres pensées.

Les trois hommes l'observèrent inquiet mais ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Elle venait de vivre des moments difficile et il allait falloir du temps pour qu'elle récupère. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Alors que les trois hommes terminaient leurs plateaux, la jeune femme poussa la nourriture devant elle et reposa sa tête dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un long regard; un peu décontenancé de voir leur amie habituellement si forte, montrer ses faiblesses. Elle était inéluctablement à bout, à la limite de craquer.

"L'avion ne décolle pas avant une bonne heure?" s'assura Deeks.

"Tout a fais" Callen jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre. "Dans 1h20 précisément"

Le lieutenant de police se leva et se posta derrière sa partenaire. Il glissa délicatement une main sur son épaule puis la pressa légèrement.

"Ken's?" La jeune femme se redressa. "Viens avec moi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu plus confortablement avant que l'on parte"

"On s'occupe du plateau" indiqua l'agent Hanna alors que Deeks s'apprêtait à le prendre pour le déposer en passant devant la sortie.

L'agent Blye se leva avec l'aide de son ami. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la tente qui leurs avait été attribué à leur arrivé sur le sol afghan.

Kensi s'étendit sur une des petites couchettes présente dans le campement. Ses yeux s'étaient fermé à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Deeks la recouvrit de la couverture rêche typique des campements militaire et laissa sa main s'égarer sur la joue de sa partenaire. Ça n'était qu'un effleurement, aussi léger qu'une plume et bref comme la foudre cisaillant le ciel. Mais il en avait eût besoin.

Il s'éloignait à pas compter du petit lit quand de délicats doigts agrippèrent son poignet.

"Reste ..." souffla la jeune agent "s'il te plaît... "

C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il retourna vers sa meilleur amie. Il était hors de question de la laisser seule dans un moment pareil alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'est tout naturellement qu'il alla s'asseoir à la tête du lit et que Kensi se blottit sur son giron. Et c'est aussi sans aucun complexe qu'il laissa ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux, prodiguant de doux massages qui finirent de l'endormir.

Un bref coup à la porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux juste a temps pour apercevoir la tête de Sam s'engouffrer dans l'entrebâillement.

"L'avion décolle dans 5 minutes," l'informa l'homme musculeux. "Il est temps d'embarquer"

Le lieutenant opina d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, il avait sûrement dû s'endormir peu de temps après Kensi. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient pas mal chamboulé lui aussi et son corps réclamait du repos maintenant que tout était fini.

C'est toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse et de délicatesse qu'il s'attacha a réveiller sa partenaire. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de laisser entrevoir des yeux vairons.

"Il est l'heure" lui signifia l'homme.

Seul un grognement prononcé lui répondit. Deeks pouffa de rire, non surprit du comportement de sa collège. Il la reconnaissait bien là.

"Aller princesse, il faut y aller!" insista-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

C'est non sans mal que la jeune femme se redressa. Et c'est ensemble qu'il retrouvèrent leurs équipiers sur le tarmac.

C'était un avion militaire, le confort était donc loin de celui d'un vol commercial mais au moins ils arriveraient plus rapidement a Los Angeles.

Sam et G. Callen s'étaient installé d'un côté de l'avion tandis que Marty Deeks et Kensi Blye leurs faisait face de l'autre côté. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes a l'agent Blye pour se rendormir contre l'épaule de son coéquipier sous le regard bienveillant des deux hommes plus âgés.

La position ne devait pas être des plus confortables, elle lui vaudrait certainement quelques courbatures et contractures.

Le pilote et les médecins du camps avaient bien prévu pour Kensi un voyage en brancard, que cette dernière s'était empressé de refuser, arguant qu'elle se sentait parfaitement capable de rester assise durant des heures.

En y réfléchissant, Deeks pensait surtout qu'elle avait refusé de peur d'être attachée et entravée dans ses mouvements. Les quelques jours de captivité qu'elle avait subit ayant sûrement laisser quelques traumatismes de ce côté la.

Le vole lui paru interminable, quinze longues heures pour arriver jusqu'à Edwards. Au moins le trajet avait été direct. Il ne leurs restait plus qu'une très grosse heure de voiture pour arriver jusqu'à chez eux.

Un SUV les attendaient à leur arrivé sur le tarmac pour les ramener à Los Angeles. Une ambulance avait été prévu pour Kensi. La jeune femme devait de nouveau passé par la case hôpital avant d'être autorisée une bonne fois pour toute a rentrer chez elle. Son épuisement était tel, que cette fois ci elle ne contesta pas pour effectuer le trajet allongé.

Aucun des trois hommes n'avait été autorisé à monter avec leur équipière. C'est donc résigné qu'ils empruntèrent le suv pour se rendre a l'hacienda faire leurs rapport. Les ordres étaient les ordres... Pour consolation, ils avaient au moins la certitude que leur amie était entre de bonne main.

Il était 8h quand ils arrivèrent à leurs QG. La petite dirigeante les attendaient de pied ferme.

"Heureuse de vous voir en vie messieurs !" déclara Hetti de sa petite voix posée. "Vous avez fait du bon boulot !"

Callen accepta le compliment pour l'équipe.

"Plus vite vous écrirez vos rapport, plus vite vous serez chez vous" signala-telle

L'équipe encore amputé d'un de ses membres s'enquit de se mettre au travail. Plus tôt étaient fait les rapports, plus simple il était de les écrire. Ainsi ils étaient sûr de ne pas oublier de détails qui pourrait s'avérer être important.

G. et Sam clôturèrent leurs dossiers rapidement.

" Tu n'as toujours pas fini Deeks?" demanda Hanna en se levant et en récupérant sa veste sur le dossier de son siège.

"Si, j'ai terminé !"

"On va aller manger quelque chose avant de rentrer, tu veux venir avec nous ? " proposa Callen

"Ça va aller, merci" éluda l'homme d'un air embarrassé. Devant les regards inquisiteur face a lui, Deeks se sentit obligé de poursuivre. "Kensi m'a envoyé un message, elle est sortie de l'hôpital. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver"

"Déjà ? " s'étonna Callen

"Il semblerai qu'elle ait insisté pour rentrer tout de suite. Elle n'a que de légère contusions, rien qui ne l'oblige a rester davantage là-bas. Et elle se reposera mieux chez elle... "

"Je vais l'attendre là" signala Deeks après une courte pause.

Sam et G échangèrent un regard complice, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

"A demain !" déclarèrent-il en cœur avant de partir vers le 4x4 de Sam en palabrant sur un sujet léger.

Le lieutenant se retrouva seul dans l'open space. Il sortit le couteau de sa coéquipière qu'il avait précautionneusement garder sur lui durant tout ce temps et s'attacha à le nettoyer et à l'affûter. Non pas qu'il était abîmé, il l'avait entretenu quasiment tout les jours, mais c'était sa manière de se rapprocher d'elle. Il pouvait prendre soin d'une partie d'elle...

Deeks rangea rapidement le couteau lorsqu'il entendit la grande porte en bois de l'hacienda s'ouvrir. Il fût sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

"Ken's !" chuchota l'homme en se postant face a elle. "Comment te sens tu?"

"Ça va" souffla la jeune femme d'un ton loin d'être convainquant.

"Mademoiselle Blye ! " le voix enchanté d'Henrietta Lange leurs parvînt du haut du couloir surplombant l'open espace.

"Hetty" répondit l'agent sur le même ton.

"Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite" déclara la vielle femme en les retrouvant devant l'entrée; consciente des raisons qui avaient dû pousser la jeune agent à quitter si rapidement l'établissement de soin.

Kensi baissa le tête, elle savait qu'en demanda a sortir de l'hôpital elle enfreignait le protocole.

"Je suis malgré tout contente de vous voir sur vos deux jambes" poursuivit Hetti, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ne désirant pas laisser le malaise s'installer.

"Merci ! Heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous " déclara Kensi de manière franche.

"Et si vous raccompagnez mademoiselle Blye chez elle, monsieur Deeks" suggéra la responsable de l'Ops. "Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle tienne debout encore longtemps. Votre rapport peut bien attendre quelques heures de plus, agent Blye"

Marty Deeks s'empressa d'approuver la demande de sa supérieure, bien conscient qu'elle leurs faisait là une faveur.

C'est donc épaule contre épaule qu'ils quittèrent leurs lieu de travail pour se rendre chez la jeune femme. Deeks s'était imposé au volant, de toute les manières Kensi ne se sentait pas la force de conduire. Sur le chemin, l'homme s'était arrêté a une épicerie acheter quelques victuailles.

Arrivé chez son amie il concocta rapidement un brunch et força la jeune femme à avaler un peu plus que quelques bouchées de quiche. Leurs dernier repas datait de plus de dix sept heures. Lui était affamé, et il ne doutait pas que l'estomac de Kensi soit dans le même état après toute les privations qu'elle avait du subir. Si elle voulait retrouver un peu de force et d'énergie, elle devait se substanter davantage que ce qu'elle faisait.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence léger, Kensi trop fatiguée pour tenir une conversion. La présence constante et discrète de Deeks était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

Comme la jeune femme somnolait sur sa chaise, le lieutenant de police lui proposa d'aller se coucher pendant qu'il débarrassait. Face a la réticence de sa partenaire, le policier insista. Puis il compris la raison de son refus.

"Je reste là, promit !" l'avisa l'homme. "Je pense moi même m'assoupir un peu sur ton canapé. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là ! "

C'est soulagé que Kensi se leva. A la grande surprise de Deeks, elle se coula dans ses bras quelques minutes respirant discrètement son odeur rassurante. L'homme ne fût pas en reste, il la serra fermement contre lui, profitant avec plaisir de l'étreinte dont elle était l'initiatrice.

"Merci ! Merci pour tout ! " souffla la jeune femme a l'oreille de l'homme avant de se détacher de lui et de rejoindre sa chambre.

"Je serai toujours là pour toi partenaire ! " murmura l'homme alors que son amie avait quitté la pièce.

Les choses étaient enfin à leur place, lui et elle de nouveau réuni et en sécurité. Tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, toutefois ils avaient la certitude de vouloir avancer dans une direction commune. Peu importe le temps qu'il leurs faudrait, il y arriverait.

Deeks se rappela d'un sage conseil qu'un bon ami Gurkhas lui avait donner pour traverser un lac geler.

 _Ne courrez pas. Marchez très lentement. Arrêtez vous pour tout observer. Prenez votre temps. Soyez tranquille, elle vous attendra !_


End file.
